This invention relates to an improved synthesis of 2-halobenzylalkanoic acid compounds of Formula I: 
in which R is alkyl or aryl, and X is any halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,634 describes a synthesis of 2-substituted, 7-haloindenes and the conversion thereof to bridged metallocenes useful as olefin polymerization catalysts. Two methods for the synthesis of 2-substituted, 7-haloindenes are illustrated by Examples 1 and 2 of that patent. The labor intensive Example 1 method requires five steps.
Example 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,634 describes a synthesis of 2-ethyl-7-chloroindene from a 2-halobenzyl halide intermediate. To provide the intermediate, lithium diisopropylamide in heptane/THF/ethylbenzene was added to a sodium butanoate/THF slurry. 2-chlorobenzyl chloride was added to the slurry after it had been stirred at ambient temperature for 24 hours. The reaction was quenched by water addition, and the resultant aqueous layer was separated and neutralized. 2-(2-chlorobenzyl)butanoic acid was concentrated in the organic layer. Synthesis of 2-ethyl-7-chloroindene from the 2-(2-chlorobenzyl)butanoic acid provided a 33% overall yield of 2-ethyl-7-chloroindene.
Pursuant to this invention, overall yields of Formula I compounds in excess of 80% isolated yield may be achieved in two steps. In preferred embodiments, R in the Formula I compounds is C1 to C14 aryl or C1 to C20 alkyl. The substituted halobenzylalkanoic acids so produced are readily converted in good yield to 2-substituted, 7-haloindenes.
Pursuant to this invention, an alkanoate metal salt/diisopropylamide reaction mixture is added to a 2-halobenzyl halide reactant to provide Formula I compound yields which may be in excess of 80%.
According to this invention Formula I compounds are synthesized by:
(i) providing a slurry of an alkali metal salt of an acid of Formula II (R-COOH), wherein X is any halogen and R is C6 to C14 aryl or C6 to C20 alkyl or C1 to C14 aryl in a non-interfering solvent;
(ii) combining said step (i) alkali metal salt solution with a solution of a non-nucleophilic strong base, preferably an alkali metal dialkyl amide in a non-interfering solvent, wherein a first reaction mixture is formed and wherein said first reaction mixture is typically a slurry;
(iii) providing a solution of a 2-halobenzyl halide in a non-interfering solvent; and
(iv) adding said step (ii) reaction mixture to said step (iii) 2-halobenzyl halide solution, wherein a second reaction mixture combining a Formula I compound is produced.
In step (i), any alkali metal salt of a Formula II acid may be used. Sodium butanoate is preferred. Suitable non-interfering solvents are C5 to C10 alkanes and cycloalkanes. Cyclohexane is preferred. Preferably, the relative proportions of Formula II acid salt and non-interfering solvent are from about 5 wt% to 30 wt% acid-salt in the solution.
Any alkali metal salt of a non-nucleophilic strong base may be used. Typical strong bases include C1 to C10 dialkyl amides. Lithium diisopropyl amide is preferred. Alkali metal salts of hexaalkyldisilazide, e.g., 
in which each R, may be the same or a different C1 to C10 alkyl group may be used.
The alkali metal dialkyl amide is preferably utilized in a mixed solvent, e.g., THF-cyclohexane medium. The proportions of alkali metal salt of a non-nucleophilic strong base, e.g., lithium diisopropyl amide and solvent are selected to provide a reaction mixture containing at least about 5 to 20 wt % of a Formula I compound.
The 2-halo-2-substituted indene may be obtained by further reaction of the resulting Formula I compound in known manner, for example, by following the procedures described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,634.